Southwest Commonwealth
西南联邦為戰前美国十三个联邦自治州之一。二十一世纪初，由内华达、南加利福尼亚和夏威夷組成。 莫哈維荒原 The Mojave Wasteland is a wasteland that comprises South Nevada. The Mojave Wasteland is having power struggles between the NCR invaders, Caesar's Legion tribals, and Mr. House. The Hoover Dam and New Vegas Strip are the main interests and concerns. Drug running and gang life is rampant in the area, as well as runaway creatures and hostile wildlife. 核心區域 The Core Region is a wasteland that comprises North Nevada, California and little part of South Oregon. 已知地點 * Core Region (Fallout, Fallout 2) ** Anza-Borrego (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) ** Boneyard (Fallout) ** Broken Hills (Fallout 2) ** Cathedral (Fallout) ** Dayglow (Mentioned in Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas) ** Gecko (Fallout 2) ** Hub (Fallout) ** Irvine (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) ** Junktown (Fallout) ** Necropolis (Fallout) ** New Reno (Fallout 2) ** Oak Creek (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) ** Owen's Lake (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) ** Sac-Town (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) ** San Onofre (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) ** Shady Sands (Fallout, Fallout 2) ** Vault 13 (Fallout, Fallout 2) ** Vault 15 (Fallout, Fallout 2) ** Vault City (Fallout 2) ** West Tek Research Facility (Fallout) * Mojave Wasteland (''Fallout: New Vegas)'' ** Area 2 (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Boulder City (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Caliente (Honest Hearts) ** Camp Searchlight (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Cottonwood Cove (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Freeside (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Goodsprings (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Hoover Dam (Fallout: New Vegas, Van Buren) ** Jacobstown (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Nellis Air Force Base (Fallout: New Vegas) ** New Vegas (Mentioned in Fallout, Fallout: New Vegas) ** Nipton (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Novac (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Primm (Fallout: New Vegas) ** Red Rock Canyon (Fallout: New Vegas) 南加州荒原 * Anza-Borrego (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) * Boneyard (Fallout) * Cathedral (Fallout) * Dayglow (Mentioned in Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas) * Hub (Fallout) * Irvine (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) * Junktown (Fallout) * Necropolis (Fallout) * Owen's Lake (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) * San Onofre (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) * Shady Sands (Fallout, Fallout 2) * Vault 13 (Fallout, Fallout 2) * West Tek Research Facility (Fallout) 內華達荒原 * Broken Hills (Fallout 2) * Gecko (Fallout 2) * New Reno (Fallout 2) * Vault 15 (Fallout, Fallout 2) * Vault City (Fallout 2) * Area 2 (Fallout: New Vegas) * Boulder City (Fallout: New Vegas) * Caliente (Honest Hearts) * Camp Searchlight (Fallout: New Vegas) * Cottonwood Cove (Fallout: New Vegas) * Freeside (Fallout: New Vegas) * Goodsprings (Fallout: New Vegas) * Hoover Dam (Fallout: New Vegas, Van Buren) * Jacobstown (Fallout: New Vegas) * Nellis Air Force Base (Fallout: New Vegas) * New Vegas (Mentioned in Fallout, Fallout: New Vegas) * Nipton (Fallout: New Vegas) * Novac (Fallout: New Vegas) * Primm (Fallout: New Vegas) * Red Rock Canyon (Fallout: New Vegas) Appearances Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas take place in the former Southwest Commonwealth. The canceled Van Buren was to feature places in this commonwealth as well. Gallery FNV_Nevada_Flag.png|Flag of Nevada as part of the Southwestern Commonwealth WelcomeToNevadaRoadSign.png|" Welcome to Nevada " road sign at the exit of Nipton de:Southwest Commonwealth en:Southwest Commonwealth es:Commonwealth del Suroeste fr:Commonwealth du Sud-Ouest pt:Southwest Commonwealth ru:Юго-Запад (содружество) Category:United States commonwealths Category:Fallout Bible locations‎ Category:輻射設定